Rich Secrets, Rich Lives
by cullenwhitlockhottie01
Summary: In the business world of New York anything can happen. When Bella goes out of her way to help a homeless stranger it sets off a chain of events that will make her question everything in her life. Secrets are revealed and people start to question their lives. Unexpected people and twists will shake everyone to their core. Summary and title will change.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey everybody. I'm back and with a new story. I know this is stupid to take on yet another story but you know those stupid plot bunnies. Now this story is not like any of my other ones. This is one will be very dramatic and will have a lot going on. Just stay with me okay? It may start out sweet and cute but it is everything but. Please enjoy this very dramatic and fast paced story a friend and I have prepared for you._**

**_WARNING: THERE WILL CHARACTER DEATHS AND CRAZY THINGS GOING ON. SECRETS WILL BE REVEALED AND LIVES QUESTIONED. WHO KNEW SO MUCH SHIT COULD HAPPEN IN THE BUSINESS WORLD OF NEW YORK. BEAR ME WITH ON THIS ONE._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT. IT IS ALL STEPHANIE MEYER._**

* * *

Chapter 1: Seeing Him.

BPOV

I first saw him on a chilly day in October. It was 34o that night and I was still chilly even with my fur jacket and 2 sweaters. I could only imagine how freezing cold he must have been. I looked at him huddled up on side of the building by the front door dressed in only a plain shirt, a thin jacket, a pair of plain blue jeans, and a pair of ratty tennis shoes.

I walk up to the door man in front of me.

"Who is that man, Sam?" I asked softly.

Sam didn't even look down and blink, "I don't know ma'am. He's been there for over month. Is he bothering you, ma'am? Do you wish for me to remove him?"

I shook my head, "No Sam. Don't do that. Make sure he is still here when I come back."

I turned to go inside of the extravagant building. It was much warmer in here than the outside. I say hello to the man behind the desk and the man who manages the elevator.

"Hello Miss Swan. Top floor?"

"Hello Mike. Yes top floor. Could you hold the elevator for me? I have to run inside and grab something then I will be right out."

"Will do ma'am." He says politely.

When we get to my floor, I run off in the direction of my apartment. I slide the little electronic key into the slot and punch in the code for the door to open.

Once inside I run the direction of my closet and pull out one of my father's big winter coats and a blanket.

"Sorry dad. I'll buy you a new one for Christmas." I mumble to myself.

Once back on the elevator that Mike held for I say thank you.

On the long ride back down to the lobby I start to question Mike.

"Are you going to be working on Christmas day? I'm sorry if I am intruding on personal matters."

"No it is alright ma'am. Ask me anything you want. And yes I am working on Christmas."

I looked at him sadly and shook my head, "No you won't be working on Christmas. I'm giving you the day off and I will tell the manager that I said so. Ok?"

He looked at me with shock and disbelief evident in his eyes.

"May I ask why ma'am?" His voice is barely that of a whisper.

I chuckled at him and smile, "No you may not." I said as I walked off the elevator.

When I get to Sam I ask him if the man is still there.

He nods his head yes and slightly jerks it in the man's direction.

I walk over to the man and kneel down to his level.

"Excuse me sir." I call out.

When he didn't answer I called out again, "Excuse me."

It still didn't work. I gave his shoulder a little nudge this time, "Excuse me sir."

It was then that he started to stir. I heard him groan, moan and shiver before he looked up at me.

The first words that came to my mind upon seeing him were beautiful, vibrant, wonderful, and amazing.

I couldn't see his face because it was covered with hair, but that wasn't what got me. It was his beautiful blue/ green eyes that caught my attention. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts about his beautiful eyes.

"Are you okay sir?" I asked him.

Now that I think about it, it was a really stupid question to ask the cold man. Of course he wasn't okay. He was cold, homeless, and most likely hungry.

He shook his head in response to my question.

"Do you want a jacket and a blanket?"

He shook his head again.

Really? You're going to deny warmth in this weather.

"Come on. I know you're freezing. I'm freezing and I got on one of my warmest jackets. I know you're freezing because you have on much less than me. So please take the jacket and blanket. I don't want you to die and freeze to death outside of my building."

Still he shook his head no.

What is with this man?

Time to turn on the charm it seems.

I sigh and turn on the big puppy dog eyes, "Please? Please take the jacket and blanket. I wouldn't want you to die from the cold that could have been prevented. So please?"

I could see his resolve start to waver.

He slowly nodded his head.

"Do you need help standing up?"

Once again he shook his head.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Really?"

He slowly nodded his head.

He looked too big and heavy for me to lift up.

"Sam." I called out.

The doorman came running to me. He took a slight bow.

"Help me lift him up. He's too heavy for me."

Sam looked at me with shock in eyes, but he just agreed and helped me help up the stranger.

His eyes may have been beautiful, but there is nothing beautiful about the smell coming from him. I had half a mind to take him inside and bathe him, but I knew Father would never approve.

Once we had him up I put his arms in through the jacket and wrapped the blanket around his head and body.

Once I was satisfied that he was at least a little warmer I let Sam put him back on the ground.

I looked him over and noticed how thin he was.

"Have you eaten anything today sir?"

He shook his head no.

I turned to Sam.

"Sam go and call for food" I turned to the stranger once again, "Are you allergic to anything."

He shook his head no again.

"Order anything Sam but don't make it too heavy. Go. Now."

Sam took a little bow before leaving.

I have no idea why I am doing this. There are several homeless people in New York. New York might as well be the capitol of homeless people. I know I have seen my fair share of homeless New Yorkers.

What is about this one man that makes me want to help him? What is it about this one homeless man?

When Sam returned with the food I left. When Sam and I were back in front of the complex, I turned to him.

"I want you to make sure that that man doesn't leave that spot. I want you to make sure he is fed and warm. Nothing more. Don't say anything to him. Just leave blankets, food and water. If he leaves that spot, it will fall onto your head and I will have your head on a silver platter. Understood?"

Sam didn't even look the least bit scared at my threat, "Yes ma'am. Will that be all? I feel like you should get inside, wouldn't want you to get a cold."

"Make sure to tell all the other doormen. Good night Sam."

Wow. What have I done?

Will I regret taking a chance on this man?

Will I continue to do this?

What is going on with me?

* * *

**_A/N: SO here is my fourth FF story. I still have to complete my other 3 stories, so this one will have long waits in between updates. Tell how you like in a review._**

**_My cousin helped me write this story. I popped up in my head but she helped carry out the idea._**

**_This story will be like no other I have written and I haven't read anything like it yet so I hope it is good. This story will be quite long because of the drama that goes on._**

**_Death, drama, secrets, love, unrequited love, plot twists, business going down the drain._**

**_Hell now that I think about it it sounds like Gossip Girl._**

**_Review._**

**_Favorite._**

**_Follow._**

**_PM._**

**_~.~ CWH01 ~.~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I got a good response last chapter but only one reviewed. I was very sad. I got a lot of favorite and follows but one review. I'm not mad just sad.**_

_**Any way here is chapter 2 for all those who care.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RECOGNIZABLE CHARCTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO S. MEYERS.**_

* * *

Chapter 2: When It Rains

Every day for the past six months I've been caring for the homeless man onside of my building.

He's never said a word to me. All he does is nod or shake his head, but he mostly shakes his head.

It started with giving him money, then it turned into giving him more blankets as it got colder, then I started giving him food.

I don't know what it is but something about this stranger makes me want to help him.

Today is a very beautiful day. It's not too hot; the wind isn't blowing too hard, and it seems like the birds are singing.

These are the times that I love living in New York. These good spring days where it feels like anything good can happen.

But that feeling didn't last long because around 2 in the afternoon the rain had to grace all of New York with its unwanted presence.

When it rains unexpected things happen.

When it rains unwanted things happen.

When it rains everything turns dark and gloomy.

When it rains everything that was once good is now ruined.

Everything I had planned today was ruined. My walk in Central Park, no Bloomingdale's, and I will have to wait to get my Prada suit from Barney's.

Could this day get any worse?

After that thought left my head my mom decides to call me.

Ah, well I guess speak of the devil applies here.

If my life is Hell then she is main cause of it. She is my Devil and my life is Hell with her in it.

Should I just let it go to voicemail?

No because then she will call and call until I pick up, and when I do pick up she will go on and on about how a daughter shouldn't make her mother wait.

I sigh, "Hello Mother."

"_Isabella, what took you so long to answer the phone? You know it's not good to make a mother wait."_

I sigh again, "Yes Mother I know that it is rude to make you wait, but I couldn't find my phone in the clutter that is my purse."

"_Enough about that. Isabella I need you to meet this charming young man. His name is Riley Biers and he is the son of Benjamin Biers, the owner of Biers Food Industry, and I heard that he is quite the looker. Girls fall over themselves just to get a glimpse of his hair. I've set up a little date between the two of you for tomorrow at 4 o'clock at the restaurant in your father's hotel."_ She said excitedly.

Did she really expect me to go to this thing?

"I'm not going to this play date Mother. The last three play dates you sent me on ended in disaster, and to make matters worse they weren't even nice or good looking. Sorry to say Mother but you have bad taste in men."

She scoffed as she heard my statement, _"Bad taste in men? I married your father didn't I?"_

"My point exactly. Look Mother I'm not going. End of discussion."

"_No. Isabella you are going on this date, even if I have to come to that condo, even if I to dress you, and drive you to that hotel myself. You are 25 years old Isabella, it is time for you to find a decent husband and have a family. I won't wait for it to happen, your father won't wait for it to happen, and the company sure enough won't wait for it to happen. Either you go to that date tomorrow or suffer consequences."_

Just as I was about to argue back I heard the click of her hanging up in my face.

Gosh the nerve of that woman.

I mean who does she think she is? She may be my mother but does that give her any authority over who I date?

I am 25 years old and I help run a multibillion dollar empire. I own hotels, apartment complexes, condos, clubs, restaurants, and she thinks she can dictate whom I date or in the future marry?

Well technically they are my father's but some of them I own and operate.

Sometimes I just want to stran-

I was cut from my violent thoughts by the chauffeur calling my name.

"Miss Swan, we are at the destination."

I look out the window and see the condo complex. This building of condos, these I do own. This building was a 21st birthday present from my father, and it's been my pride and joy ever since.

I open the car door and was instantly shielded from the rain. As always before I enter the building I look to the left to the stranger. Today, as a result of the rain, he was soaking wet and shivering.

What can I do to help him today?

I stand there under the umbrella, in the rain, for anyone knows how long. I'm thinking of a way to help the stranger that seems to be object of my thoughts.

Finally I come to a conclusion. It is time to finally help the stranger out from the streets.

It never crossed my mind that he could be a killer, a robber, a lunatic, disease ridden or just plain anything.

"Follow me," I tell the man holding the umbrella.

I walk towards the stranger that I have been helping for the past few months.

"Sir I'm going to ask you to come with me okay? These men are going to help you up and into the building. I promise you that they won't hurt you in the slightest. Will you be okay with that?" I asked as I crouched down to his level.

Shivering and shaking he nodded his head slightly.

I nod also, "Well alright then. Boys help him and up and be gentle with him. Follow me."

I turn to walk into the building. I could feel the stares that everyone had. I could feel the questioning gazes. I bet the strange man could the feel the stares on him.

When we reached the elevator Mike already had it open for us. Inside the elevator there was nothing but silence.

"If you or anyone in building breathes even a syllable about this to my father you don't even want to know what will happen. Understood?"

I heard a chorus of 'Yes Ma'am's'.

When we reached my floor and my door I started barking orders.

"Colin, I want to contact a doctor who won't open their mouth to my father; Austin, I want you to find clothes that will fit him; Eric, I want you prepare a room and a bath for him matter of fact run a bath and a shower; Sam, I want you to go downstairs and tell everyone to not say a word, tell employees and residents." When everyone left I turned to the stranger that is now in my home. "I want you to tell me your name."

Silence.

"Come on, tell me your name."

More silence. He just stood there his profile to me and his eyes on the floor.

I was getting really frustrated. After all that I have done for him he can't even tell me his name.

"Ok, we can do this the easy way. Easy way; you tell me your name willingly and we get you cleaned up and checked at. The hard way is I get your DNA and we go from there." I cocked my head to the side just a little a bit as I looked at him. "Your choice."

When he still didn't answer me after 3 minutes and 23 seconds of silence, I pulled out my phone.

"You made your choice."

I was just about to dial the number for Demitri when he finally spoke up.

"Wait", he said. His voice was dry, gravelly, and cracked. "My name… my name… my… name."

"Yes your name. What is your name?"

"Means nothing."

"What? What do you mean?"

"My name means nothing."

More silence filled the room as I plopped down on the couch.

"Just tell me your first name. Please? It will help me feel more comfortable with letting you in my house."

A few more seconds of silence and I was getting frustrated again.

"Tell me your name. Is it Chris, Mike, James, Tim, Bob? Is it something girly like Justice or Sasha? What is your name?!"

"Jasper."

* * *

_**A/N: Here is chapter two I hope you enjoyed it. This story will be a long one. I'm thinking along more than 35 chapters. I want to thank everyone you followed/favorite the first chapter. I want to personally thank chanur for being the first review.**_

_**~. ~ CWH01 ~. ~**_


End file.
